kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Monster Inves Capture Battle!
is the ninth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. Synopsis Kota and Mitch must hunt down a fully manifested Inves that is randomly attacking people in the city while also dealing with keeping up their Beat Rider ranking. Plot With Mitsuzane confirming his worse fears with news of monster sightings, Kota resolves that the Beat Riders need to work together to stop the invading Inves. However, when they appeal to Team Baron, Kaito explains that none of the Beat Riders will help them. Later, Kota and Mai come to Bando's aid when he is attacked by a Bat Inves when it thought the fruit in Bando's truck he was picking up was Lockseeds. As Mai takes Bando to safety, using the Ichigo Lockseed to get an advantage, Armored Rider Gaim fights the Bat Inves before it escapes. Later that night, seeing the Suika Lockseed regained its function, Mitsuzane is confronted by Takatora who believes the item was stolen by a Beat Rider as he defends them while concealing his association with them. The next day, Team Gaim orchestrates a plan to search the city for the Inves. During their search, Kota is scolded by Mai for scaring an old lady while in Rider form. Kota later meets up with Mitsuzane in Drupers where they learn that the Inves can only fruit from Helheim Forest. Having an idea, Mitsuzane goes to Helheim Forest with Kota to secure a premature fruit by entrusting Kota with his Sengoku Driver so not to mature it. After Gaim suffers some humiliating moments during their stake out, the Bat Inves arrives and the Armored Riders attack with Ryugen placing a tracer on the monster before it escapes. The tracer leads Kota and Mitsuzane to a factory where they find Helheim plants before being attacked the Bat Inves. Though the Armored Riders succeed in destroying the Bat Inves, they find more Inves have entered their world and witnesses them being destroyed by the white Armored Rider that almost killed Kota. Seeing the white Armored Rider's supporters proceeding to burn the plants away, Mitsuzane explains to Kota that they are concealing the dimensional rips and the wild Inves from the public by destroying all evidence of them. Mitsuzane then sees the Rider's Lockseed on his belt, realizing the white Armored Rider is his brother before he and Kota are forced to flee when the fire starts consuming the factory. at Yggdrasil, meeting with Ryoma to discuss the increase of portals, Takatora offers to test one of the new belt models to secure humanity's future. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * , , : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim ***Orange, Ichigo, Sakura Hurricane **Ryugen ***Budou, Rose Attacker **Zangetsu ***Melon *'Arms Change:' **Gaim ***Orange Arms, Ichigo Arms **Ryugen ***Budou Arms **Zangetsu ***Melon Arms Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 40 . *This is the first episode in the series to not include a fruit somewhere in the title. **This is also the first episode in the series to not introduce either a new Rider or a new Form. *This episode marks the second time both Mitsuzane and Kota transform together. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「怪物インベス捕獲大作戦！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「怪物インベス捕獲大作戦！」